


Drops of Jupiter

by LoneDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, lots of shenanigans, sea dragon hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneDragon/pseuds/LoneDragon
Summary: Jesse McCree in an attempt to escape persecution in America, stows away only to crash on an island in the middle of the Pacific. But he can't shake the feeling that him surviving the crash wasn't purely coincidence.





	Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for giving this little side project a read! Leave a comment if you enjoyed it and/or what to see some improvement! *edit* OOPS,,,accidentally made it look like there was only one chapter,,,there is more to come so sorry for scaring you guys hehe

Jesse woke up with a splash of saltwater to his eyes, sunlight beating down on his brown skin. He jolted awake, wiping it off his face before scuttling on the sandy beach. It took a few moments of rubbing his eyes to get the water out before he realized the situation he was in. When Jesse could see, he thought he was in a dream. He was surrounded by water, stretching out endlessly beyond the horizon, only accompanied by a few crabs and some fish scattered about. 

“Aw shit…” Jesse cursed, the sinking feeling of dread growing in his stomach. He wanted to get away, but not like this. 

He was stranded it seemed, on a mile long island out in the middle of nowhere. The water surrounding him was crystal clear, almost matching the intense bright blue of the sky above. The sun was beating down on him strong, reflecting off the water and into his eyes. He squinted and turned away sharply, his feet and hands digging into the warm white sand. The island was surprisingly filled with palms, shrubs, and coconut trees so at least he had some shelter from the sun. 

He suddenly remembered everything that happened. The leak in the side of the boat, the crashing waves and the raging storm, and the figure he saw in the distance. With the ship finally capsizing and throwing him smack dab into the unforgiving waters.

Jesse had no idea where he was, and how close he was to any civilization. All he knew is that he was a castaway that couldn’t afford to be found. He wanted to try and get into Mexico via a cargo ship and hide out there for the rest of his days but it seemed this island in the middle of the Pacific would be his tomb. At least he was alone, and there were no cops around. 

But before he could think of anything, the sudden dryness in his throat became apparent. His first instinct was to drink what was in front of him, but he remembered that seawater would just make him more thirsty. He might be able to drink some of the coconut water if he could get them open,, but he needed to make something to sleep on first. Luckily, he remembered all the survival training he got back when he was a young boy. 

“Don’t worry about food, just make something that’ll keep you off the ground and cover you when it rains.” He mumbled to himself as he got onto his feet and went under the shade of the trees.

Jesse pulled off some large leaves from some of the palms around him, grabbed some sticks and took some of the palm fibers and made a small makeshift sheet for him to sleep on. But, he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him throughout the day and into the night. 

He managed to make a fire and a spear to hunt some fish with that swam near the shore. He was starving but he had enough water to drink out of a coconut he cracked open against a tree earlier that day. But he still felt uneasy, that someone was staring at him through the trees. He had walked the entire mile-long shore of the island but saw no one except a few crabs and some seagulls to keep him company. Jesse was positive he was the only one on the island but that didn’t stop him from being slightly paranoid, it was just what he was used. 

The fire helped keep bugs away as he crawled onto his makeshift bed with nothing on but a shirt and some boxers. At least he didn’t have to wear pants anymore, and he sure as hell wouldn’t need to in 100-degree weather in the middle of the summer. But he was surprised to find that he fell asleep rather easily, maybe the lack of stress helped. He didn’t complain since it was the most sleep he had in years, despite being sweaty, uncomfortable and hot. 

The next day wasn’t much different from the first, other than that he ate a little bit of fish with a makeshift spear he made out of a branch he sharpened with a rock he found by the shore. He spent most of it sitting in the water to cool himself off, he hated hot weather like this but in time he might get used to it. That feeling of being watched still persisted but he ignored it, for the most part, focusing instead on daydreaming. 

Jesse was finally alone, with no obligations to do anything but just exist, no anxiety about being on the run, no more worries about having to cover his tracks, no more worrying about what day will be his last.

Speaking of which, he shouldn’t even be alive now. He would’ve drowned since he got knocked out as soon as he hit the water, he should’ve been torn apart by all the sharks that flood the ocean but not a scratch was on him. There was no way he came here just by coincidence.

He sat back up sharply, he was sure this was all real. The cool water against his skin was real, this didn’t feel like a dream at all. None of his dreams were this quiet, he didn’t feel overwhelmed at all, just slightly wary.

“It’s nothing…” Jesse mumbled to himself, his cheek pressed against the sand. This was definitely real; he knew it, he just didn’t want to admit it to himself yet. 

As he started to get up, a bit of light got in his face, he put his hands up and noticed a small royal blue scale peeking out of the sand. He picked it up and as it moved it switched between green and blue as the sun hit it in different directions. The first thing that popped into his head was that this could be some snake scale, but there was no way that could be possible. After all, snakes don’t shed individual scales.

He didn’t think much of it at the time, but he decided to carry it with him anyway. 

His days flew past him, he kept track of all of them on a large rock in the center of the island and carved so far 7 tally marks. He didn’t even realize a week had passed already, it was a little hard to keep track of time since he didn’t have a watch and the sun shone almost all day. 

As the days passed when he was fishing he would catch his reflection in the water, it looked like he was getting freckles on the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. At least his beard wasn’t too out of control. He did feel a little sensitive to the touch on his face and on his shoulders, Jesse just hoped he didn’t start peeling. He always had a few freckles, but seeing all the freckles start to pop up on his arms and legs was surprising but not unexpected. But that was all past him now. 

Jesse was walking by the shore when the next incident occurred. He saw a faint shimmer of scales in the water, blue and green like the scale in his pocket. Jesse held tight onto his spear and slowly breached the cold seawater. He was getting the same feeling of being watched as before. Maybe it was just some fish or sea snake watching him from the shore, or maybe something a bit bigger. Jesse’s dark eyes scanned the water, nothing from what it seemed as the water came up to his knees, following the shimmer of scales. He felt something smooth rub against his leg for less than a second, but that was enough for him to ready his spear and plunge it at whatever just touched him. But before it broke the surface he felt something hit his legs hard, and made him fall face first into the water. 

Jesse felt shocked for a moment and opened his eyes partially for a brief moment trying to look at what just knocked him into the water before the pain of salt in his eyes made him jump back up. He spat out the seawater and vigorously rubbed his eyes with his two hands. That definitely was no fish, he didn’t see any dorsal fins so it wasn’t a shark, and even if it was, his leg would have been shredded. And no shark he ever saw had scales like the one he saw. 

He sighed, feeling a little defeated as he headed back to the shore. He got by that day by catching some brown crabs and cooking them over a fire. They weren’t snow crabs and without any butter, it just wasn’t the same, but he didn’t mind. He laid on his “bed” and stared up at the stars; it was the clearest view of them he had ever seen. They were almost brighter than the desert stars he had seen so many years ago. Purple, red, and yellow with specks of white splattered across the deep black of the sky, a small white crescent moon illuminating this small corner in the middle of the Pacific. For the first time in a long while, when he went to sleep Jesse felt peace. 

It must have been 3 in the morning, at least that's what his internal clock told him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly, stretching out his legs and arms. He hoped his clothes had dried; he really didn’t want to walk around butt naked. He walked over to his boxers and his shirt hanging on the neck of a palm tree, they weren’t completely dry but it was close enough. He put on his clothes and decided to sit down by the rocky side of the island. But before he could sit down on the cool white sand he saw it. 

A long smooth flat tail with a bulb of black fur covering the tip of it, covered in blue and green scales, the rest of the body hidden by a large rock. Jesse knew that this might be the thing that was watching him, he slowly sat up and got on the balls of his feet.  
Jesse wasn’t sure if this was some type of giant lizard or sea creature he had never seen before but he was gonna scare it off for good. He slowly climbed the rocks, careful not to slip or he might have other things to worry about. But when he did peek his head around he certainly wasn’t expecting...that. Jesse pinched himself a few times, just to be sure what he was seeing was real and not just a fever dream. 

The tail wasn’t connected to an animal like he thought, but instead a...person? Most people’s lower half wasn’t a tail but what did he know, there were talking gorillas out there so what was so far fetched about a half human and half….whatever this person was. The creature faced away from him, looking out past the horizon before resting their head on one of the rocks. He couldn’t see their face since half of it was covered by long black hair that stopped at the base of the spine. 

Jesse wasn’t sure what to do. Was this what was watching him? He decided that he should probably get to sleep, there was no way he wasn’t seeing things. Jesse took one step back and tripped, falling square on his ass on a cold, hard, and wet rock. 

“God dammit...that shit hurts,” Jesse mumbled to himself, looking up and finding that the creature was gone. He sighed with relief, glad to know he just needed a dose of reality to set him on his way. However, he still felt watched, but this was more intense like someone’s eyes were burning into the back of his neck. 

Jesse sharply turned around and was met with a pair of dark, piercing brown eyes. Jesse quickly jumped back and yelped in surprise. It was the same person on the rocks earlier, but this time Jesse had a more clear view of his face. 

He had a slightly angular face with a strong jaw and high cheekbones, blue and green scales outlined his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He also had a pretty muscular upper body, given by his large frame and defined muscles on his arms and chest. The more fishy part of his body transitioned just below his abs and almost looked like that of a dragon more than a fish, with black fur running along the middle of the tail and condensing around the tip of it. The whole tail glistened against the moonlight, including the bits of scales scattered across the man’s face and body. The most interesting thing was the two horns protruding from the top of his head. They were cream in color and almost looked like branches the way they were shaped. He was...stunning in a terrifying way, since his large teeth were visible even if his mouth was closed. 

“Geez, I didn’t think I was that scary looking.”


End file.
